


错误关系（一）

by 112131s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 15:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/112131s/pseuds/112131s





	错误关系（一）

　　 被突然推开的时候，刘启的下身还嵌在李一一的体内。   
　　他们刚开始没有一会，刘启刚刚吻上李一一那纤细白皙的脖颈，同时缓缓的进入他紧致而滑腻的甫道，下一刻，李一一微眯的眼睛猛地睁开，绽放出那股他所熟悉的，令人无奈的光芒。然后，李一一将他毫不留情的推了开来。   
　　他看看李一一赤裸看下身，从一旁匆匆拿了件衣服披上，就这样光看两条线条匀称的腿，那处他才刚刚进入的秘穴甚至还泛着晶莹的光泽，然后，李一一就这样，飞快的消失在了卧室的门口 　 刘启有些气恼的伸出手，用力砸了下床。   
　　这是第几次了？在他们明明马上进入正题的时候，李一忽然灵感爆发，将刘启一把推开跑去完善他的剧本。奈何，由于他们俩的协定，刘启在此时只能放任他去完成工作，而不能对此进行阻碍。   
　　和自己精神抖擞的小兄弟面面相觑许久，刘启无奈的穿上裤子，深吸口气，才赤着精壮的上身，向着隔壁的房间走去。李一一此时正全神贯注的对看电脑敲来敲去，一副旁若无人的样子。他在门口站了很久，也不见李一一回头，就知道今天这一次八成是没法继续了。   
　　轻轻咳了咳，刘启开口：“我先回去了。”   
　　换来的是小编剧毫不迟疑的摆了摆手。  
　　  
　　刘启和李一一的关系，并不是情侣。   
　　作为一个男人，虽然性取向是男，可毕竟正是血气方刚的年纪，会出现生理上的需求实在也正常。在刘启的身边，和他同样取向的，或者对此并不忌讳的存在不是少数，严格意义上来说，他想要找到一个合适的床伴并不困难。只是他毕竟是个公众人物，身份特殊，随意找来的对象，难免会对他的演艺生涯造成一定的困难。而要是找一夜情，他又有一些抵触。   
　　其实说来，性向这件事在圈子里并不是多难堪的存在，只是圈子里广为流传的人多数声名在外，而他虽然只是想找个床伴，却也希望这个床伴至少对他们的关系比较忠诚。这也就导致了虽然很多人想勾搭刘启，可他挑挑拣拣，一时居然也没能找到合适的对象。   
　　直到他在一次拍戏的时候，看到了剧组里的小编剧。   
　　小编剧有一头看上去毛茸茸的卷发，带看副眼镜，长得有些可爱。顶着那样一副可爱的脸，他看向所有人的时候，眼里却又分明的带着审视而又有些评估意味的光芒。不知怎么的，那种好似超脱的目光，一下子戳中了刘启的点。   
　　在确定小编剧和他是同一种性向的人之后，刘启果断的决定下手。在第一天的拍摄结束后，刘启拦下了小编剧，向他发出了长期炮友的邀请。小编剧用他那带着审视的眼神上下打量了刘启好一会，才推了推自己的眼镜，眯了眯眼，说道： “为什么是我，你应该有不少选择。”   
　　刘启无奈的摊了摊手，语气里带看遗憾： “我想要至少在关系内彼此忠诚的一段感情，所以 … … ”他的话没有说完，小编剧却也懂了，思考了一会，小编剧点了点头：“我可以答应你的要求，毕竟你的长相还算符合我的审美。”还没等刘启开口，小编剧却又继续说道：“不过，我们必须要提前进行一些约定。我相信你不会有意见，对么？”虽然是征询的话语，但他的语气里满是肯定。   
　　考虑到自己身份的特殊性，刘启对于这种提前约法三章的相处模式自然没有任何问题。于是，在细细推敲之后，两个人就日后发展的关系进行了漫长的讨论，列出了一张纸的条款，才彼此满意的签下了姓名。   
　　这一晚，刘启研究了许久的片子，终于有了用武之地。小编剧的身体不似看上去那样柔弱，反而肌肉匀称。也许是因为经常处在室内，他的皮肤看上去着实有些白皙。肌理匀称的肉体摸上去是恰到好处的Q弹，而他甚至还有着六块腹肌。似乎对刘启打量他的眼神有些不满，小编剧皱了皱眉，语气有些不好：“你到底做不做，不做我就回去……”话音未落，就被刘启一把按住，咬上了自己的肩头。   
　　刘启的手抚上他的六块腹肌，带了些茧子的手摩挲过那块肌肤，带起细微的颤抖。他笑了笑，凑在小编剧的耳边，用气声轻轻问道：“怎么，没做过？”   
　　小编剧扭了扭头，似乎对于这样亲密的接触十分不适应，他依然皱着眉，去掉眼镜以后，他显得更加年轻了。刘启几乎是一瞬间就意识到，小编剧的耳朵是一个敏感点。他伸出舌头，轻轻的舔了舔面前的耳垂，怀中的小编剧抖了抖，本能得哼了出声。   
　　似乎对于这种反应十分意外，小编剧微微张大了眼，看上去却只是让人愈发的想要欺负他。刘启一边啃咬着小编剧的耳朵，一边揽住对方莫名纤细的腰，手探入裤子，一把握住了小编剧的性器。然后，他笑了。   
　　小编剧的性器，已经微微的挺了起来。   
　　对自己的反应有些不适应的小编剧很快就学会了去习惯这种感觉，他就着刘启握住自己性器的手，挺了挺腰。都是男人，刘启自然明白他这番举动的含义，他笑了笑，伸出手，上下撸动了一下那不算小的性器，换来小编剧有些满意的轻哼。   
　　这个反应微妙的让刘启感到有些满意。一个锻炼得当的男人，将自己的要害全然的交给自己，这种掌控的感觉是他之前从未有过的。他笑了笑，忽然想亲问一下小编剧的唇，却被对方毫不留情的躲了开。“我们的关系似乎不需要亲吻？”小编剧被他撸的气喘吁吁，语气却依然带着些克制。他莫名的有些不爽，却也不好说什么，只是将手下的动作愈发快了些，换来小编剧无法压制的呻吟。   
　　很快的，小编剧便泄在了他的手里。他眯了眯眼，将小编剧的裤子缓缓褪下。似乎明白他要做什么，小编剧的身子僵了一瞬，到底也没有阻止他。这样乖顺的举动再一次取悦了刘启，他轻轻的吻了吻小编剧的耳朵，就着小编剧泄出的液体，一点一点的探入了那理论上能够容纳他的小穴。   
　　虽然有着液体的润滑，可从本该排泄的出口进入毕竟违背了身体的构造，而小编剧这样子明显是第一次，为了他们的关系能够顺利进行，刘启也总不好强上，只是手指的进入实在太过费力，他忍不住拍了拍小编剧的屁股，语气难免带上了些命令：“放松一点。”   
　　小编剧睨了他一眼，皱着眉，试图让自己更加放松。手指终于缓慢的进入，当整根没入的时候，无论是刘启，还是小编剧，都莫名的松了口气。在看到小编剧逐渐适应之后，刘启开始缓慢的扩张。想着片子里的知识，他在小编剧的小穴里摸索着，想要找到那处据说能带给男人快感的前列腺。   
　　为了能够更好的找到那一点，他将小编剧的腿掰开，一边亲吻着他的乳头，一边缓缓地让自己的手指能够探入更深。小编剧出乎意料的配合，看上去十分放得开。当他的手指终于碰到某一处的时候，小编剧的身子猛地一颤，脱口而出了一串甜腻的呻吟，他就知道，是那里了。   
　　找到了地方，刘启自然开始了自己的猛攻。一次次的戳入让小编剧喘息连连，却还扭着腰配合着刘启的动作让他更好戳入。等到他终于扩张到感觉可以，抽出手的时候，小编剧甚至还有些不满的睁开已经迷蒙的双眼，瞥了他一眼。下一刻，一个巨大而灼热的东西顶在了小穴的入口，让小编剧忽然僵住了。   
　　他早就知道会有这么一遭，此时却还是慌忙的开了口：“哎！等等，戴套了没！”   
　　刘启自然是带好了套，他低声恩了一下，就握住小编剧依然大张的双腿，将自己的性器毫不迟疑的整根顶了进去。虽然经过很好的扩张，可手指的粗细同性器的粗细毕竟不能比，刘启只觉得自己进入了一个异常狭窄的通道，那小穴似乎在向外排挤着他的性器，让他很难顺畅的进入。小编剧也痛的嘶了一声，却在这一下之后，咬着下唇，试图放松自己的小穴，让刘启能够更加顺畅的进入。   
　　感觉到了小穴的松动，刘启莫名的瞥了一眼依然咬着下唇的小编剧，然后，深吸一口气，用力地将自己的性器整根的顶了进去。   
　　紧，这是他进入以后的第一个感想。小编剧的小穴温暖而紧窒，死死地箍着他的性器，舒服极了。他将自己的性器埋在小编剧的体内，甚至能透过那肉壁，感觉到小编剧的血脉的跳动。他低下头，居高临下的看着因为骤然进入的性器而疼的流出生理性的泪水的小编剧，小编剧也用自己发红的眼看着他。因为近视的缘故，小编剧本能的眯着眼，看上去竟有些无助的诱人。刘启有些忍耐不住，加上小编剧看上去也稍微适应了些，于是，他按住小编剧劲瘦的腰肢，开始了毫不忍耐的大力抽动。   
　　毕竟是第一次，他射出来的速度也快了些，却也不忘将小编剧的性器也撸动到高潮。高潮过后，刘启抱着只比自己矮了一点的小编剧，莫名的感觉到了些满足。   
　　大概这就是性爱的奇迹吧，他想着，伸出手，堪称温柔的擦去了小编剧眼角的泪水。   
　　然后，他才忽然想到，自己还不知道小编剧的名字。  
　　  
　　经历过第一次的快感之后，刘启以为自己可以就此脱离欲求不满的日子，可随后，他终于意识到李一一是一个什么样的存在。这人，说的好听点是个工作狂人，说的难听点，就是个痴迷工作的疯子。   
　　无论他们进展到什么程度，哪怕已经肏干了一段时间，只要来了点子，即使李一一上一刻还沉迷欲望无法自拔，下一刻都会立刻目光清醒的将他一把推开，匆匆忙忙的跑去自己的创作。若是只有一次两次还好，偏偏次数还很频繁，每每弄得刘启一身浴火难以纾解。若不是除了这种情况，李一一的配合度很高，而每次出现这种情况后也都会同意刘启各种可能比较羞耻的玩法作为补偿，让刘启满意，刘启是断不可能忍耐至今的。   
　　刘启也怀疑过是不是自己的活不行，可除了这种特殊情况，李一一每次也都是一副极尽享受的样子，而当他问起这个，李一一也表示他的活很不错。虽然作为一个大龄老处男，李一的评判没有任何的参考性，可同样只有过一个性伴侣的刘启也同样没有别的参照物去证实自己的活到底行不行，所以他也就默认自己的活还是可以的了。而虽然李一一有这样的毛病，可除却这点以外，他还算一个合格的性伴侣，事情也很少，所以，两个人也就一直磕磕绊绊的继续了下去。


End file.
